A New Beginning
by H.P.Dagon
Summary: With the Winter War won the arrancars receive the spoils of war in the shape of their shinigami captives.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don t own Bleach.

Summary: With the Winter War won the arrancars receive the spoils of war in the shape of their shinigami captives.

Pairing: Stark/Ukitake/Shunsui

Side pairings include: Gin/Kira, Tousen/ Shuhei, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Szayel/Uryu, other pairings may appear.

Warning: Yaoi, threesome, Mpreg, mentions of rape, bondage.

This happens to be my first Bleach story, so please be gentle in your criticism.

Please read and review.

XXX

A New Beginning

Prologue

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Good afternoon Lord Aizen." The arrancars replied automatically as their lord took his seat at the head of the table while his two advisors stood to attention at either side.

"This is a great day for us, yet sadly also a terrible one." Aizen began.

"In the out math of the Winter War we have won the conflict over the shinigamis but alas all efforts attempted to construct the King's key, which this entire ordeal was set in motion for, has ended in failure." Their lord intoned slightly perturbed. "And by my comrades' calculations another effort cannot be accomplished for a long while."

A brief silence ensued in which not a single subject of the King of Hueco Mundo dared to speak. To utter anything now in the presence of the irascible Lord would surely be foolish.

Aizen resumed speaking.

"But the true issue of today that I wished to bring up is not to recount out disappointments, but it is to decide the fate of our captives." The brunette exclaimed as though actually caring about his subordinate's opinions' as opposed to having already formulated his own.

"As I see fit, the shinigami must try to repent for their sins, do you not agree?" he asked rhetorically. "And what better way than for the fallen souls to be integrated into our fair society as our servants and vassals?"

Although not a sound was uttered a wave excitement could be felt rippling across the room as the majority of the Arrancars pepped up at this announcement.

"So here's what I wish for you to do," he said planting his elbows on top of the table and interlocking his fingers together. "I want each of you to pay a visit down to the dungeons and select whomever it is you'd like to serve you as your charge "

"Hell ya!" Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed in a loud shrill voice. "That little orange haired bitch Kurosaki is mine!"

Aizen shot the sixth seat an un-amused look that instantly shut up the feline hollow. Once the sexta was quiet he continued.

"Now, you may select any pet you want and as many as you desire, taken into account that you can take care of them and keep them under control."

The group of 10 shot their superior a confused look. Aizen actually sounded serious on the last note.

Noticing the perplexed looks on their faces, the lord of Hueco Mundo smiled before continuing.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention; you must take excellent care of your wards and insure that nothing unfortunate occurs to them as well as to keep them in good health. For you see I have some special designs set for them in the future...an experiment, if you will..." He said without further expounding on his plans. "If I sense any of your wards to be in danger from yourselves or from others without your immediate protection or care your pets shall be taken away and you shall receive adequate punishment."

The arrancars exchanged looks of bewilderment and fear, seemingly to communicate their surprise and confusion to each other. Was this experiment so important that Aizen had to threaten them, his own subjects, with punishment to ensure that the losers from soul Society are treated acceptably?

"That is not to say that you cannot enjoy their company," Aizen remarked. "You may do as you please as long as there are no lasting physical or reiatsu based injuries. Your charges must be in peek health for what I and Szayel have planned for them."

Some of the espadas turned towards the octava. There was a large grin on the pink haired scientist's face and a wicked glint in his eye that usually meant that he had something major in the works.

"So, that is all there is to know...for the time being." The lord of Hueco Mundo proclaimed. "Are there any questions?"

Aaroniero raised his hand.

"Yes, Aaroniero?"

"What if we cannot or do not wish to take on any pets at the current time? Must we still?" the cylinder headed creature asked.

"No, it is not obligatory." the former captain said. "But judging from your faces and you reactions " he added amused, " I expect a great deal of you will not have that problem."

The arrancars smiled, pleased grins adorning the faces of most of them with the exception of Stark, Barragan, and Aaroniero.

"Well, since there is nothing further to discuss..." None of the Arrancar's spoke, "...you may leave to procure each of your charges."

There was the shuffling of steel as 10 seats were pushed back and the Arrancar's began to file out. Their movements were disciplined, but their faces and slightly jaunty movements betrayed their excitement.

"Stark " Aizen suddenly called before the entire had been vacated, " a word?"

The Primera, who had been just about to leave, shrugged and turned back into the room to reclaim his seat. His movements were unhurried and utterly indifferent. Unlike the others, Stark had no interest in pets and no desire to claim one from the prisoners held down in the dungeons. All he wished to do was to return to his room in order to continue his nap, but that appeared would have to wait till after Aizen was done with him.

Once the door closed behind the last of the enthusiastic Arrancars Aizen turned to the gunslinger. He sat back comfortably and crossed his legs before proceeding.

"Stark do you plan on taking a servant of your own?" Aizen asked; the condescending tone ever present in his voice. Stark was convinced that the man could not possibly cease his patronizing attitude even if he tried willingly of his own accord. But this time the Primera could tell the tone did not suggest the usual habit of self-glorification but that of hidden knowledge and designs. Aizen had something planned, and Stark somehow fit in to it.

"No, Aizen-sama," Stark replied. "I had no intention of procuring a charge."

"Oh? Why so?" Aizen questioned indifferently.

"I am not fit to take care of someone else as I have enough on my hands with Lillynette," Stark began. "The notion does not appeal to me, as well as I do not possess a fraccion of my own to handle a ward's needs."

"I comprehend your concerns and thoughts, Stark," Aizen retorted coolly insinuating his actual indifference to the espada's wishes, "But it is most unfortunate. For you see, whereas I claimed that the annunciation was not obligatory for your companions, I'm afraid it is an obligation for you."

Stark blinked. Suspicion and mistrust warred inside his mind, but outwardly he still retaining his laid back demeanor.

"May I ask as why so, Lord Aizen?"

Aizen's smirk seemed to widen.

"I have some very special plans that regard you, Primera, as well as for your chosen ward." He said as he sat back. "For now the project is confidential and still in its premature stages, but rest assured when the time comes you shall know."

Stark resisted the urge to scowl, knowing that any display of emotion would only serve to satisfy the other's ego. He tried to assess the situation in order to see if there was anyway for him to extricate himself from Aizen's web, but found none for the moment. Realizing he had no choice in the matter, he resigned himself to his fate.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," Stark acquiesced as Aizen knew he would. "Would you like me to go and choose a subject now?"

"Do so please." Aizen said and motioned for the Arrancar to leave.

Just as Stark reached the door Aizen spoke up once again.

"Oh, and one last thing, Stark."

Stark halted with his hand on the door. Suppressing the urge to sigh, he turned to face Aizen self satisfied visage.

"Make sure to choose a powerful ward." He said in a surreptitious tone. "As you will have to be quite careful with them, wont you? What with all your power..."

TBC

What do you think?

This is my first bleach story. I'm not a big fan of bleach but I do have a soft spot for Stark and some other characters from the anime, enough so to inspire me to write a fic for them.

So please review and tell me what you think. Is my style good enough? Is the story acceptable or very badly written?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I intended. Hopefully it's readable.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Coyote Stark at first thought the trip down to the dungeons was to be a short one.

The Primera stared into the holding cells, now mostly empty due to his companions' haste and prior acquisition of charges. Apparently not one of the prisoners had been left. Finding this sufficient excuse to duck out of his duties he turned to leave only for a non-descript arrancar to suddenly approach him.

"Good day Stark-sama," the creature bowed lowly. "Lord Aizen has informed me of your arrival and has commanded me to lead you to your issued ward."

Stark blinked. So Aizen had already had someone picked out for him? It seems that Aizen's plans were premeditated long prior with little to no regard to Stark's opinions; Nothing new on Aizen's part really.

Stark shrugged and moved to follow the generic looking arrancar. He obviously had no choice in the matter and might as well deal with it as best as he could.

The Primera was led down to an isolated part of the dungeons where the more powerful captives were held. As they passed the closed steel bars Stark could only sense one room as being occupied, but evidently it was not the one meant for him for the guard continued on without stopping. And they would have proceeded on had not a familiar voice suddenly called out as Stark passed.

"Hey! Well would you look who it is!" a voice suddenly greeted from one of the cells.

Stark stopped and turned to view the occupant.

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled and managed to give Stark a mock salute despite the chains binding him to his cell wall. The man was seated against the wall attached to the chains binding him, still donning his torn clothes he had on from the battle weeks ago. Nothing had been altered except that now he wore a reiatsu binding collar around his neck to prevent him from using kidou or any other reiatsu based ability that might help him escape or fight.

"You." Stark said expressionlessly.

"Me!" Shunsui replied with a smirk.

"Glad to see that you're still alive."

"Glad to see that I'm still alive too," the captain replied. "And I certainly hope it holds up."

"Hmm."

"Stark-sama, if you we could please continue." The non-descript arrancar asked.

The Primera sighed.

"Lead on."

"Later." Shunsui sallied. "I'll still be right here if you wanna come back and visit."

Stark turned to follow the arrancar.

A few moments passed in silence as the espada and the guard resumed walking.

"Have the rest of the arrancars taken their choice of charges?" Stark asked his guide.

"Yes, Stark-sama," the minion replied. "The rest of the espadas have already frequented the dungeons and taken their share of wards."

"I see." Stark commented. "What will be the fate of the ones remaining?"

"They will be transferred up to Szayel-sama's lab to be used as test subjects for whatever projects he sees fit."

Stark frowned, strangely disconcerted by this statement. Being selected to be one of the octava's guinea pigs was an unpleasant fate. He had heard of tales of prisoners begging for death rather than to be exposed to another experiment of the pink haired madman's. For some odd reason Stark found the notion that of his foe should have to suffer such a fate did not sit well with him.

He was still contemplating the matter when the guard halted in front of a steel cell door in the isolation chambers. They had arrived it seemed.

The guard pressed his palm against the scanner and opened the door. He stepped aside and motioned for the Primera to enter. Stark stopped at the threshold and peered inside.

Sitting manacled by his wrists to the wall, staring at Stark expressionlessly, was the white haired shinigami captain that had faced off Stark with Shunsui. Searching his memory the Primera recalled his name; Jushiro Ukitake. The man was still dressed in his shredded shinigami outfit with the torn haori, and just like the rest of the shinigami he too had been stripped of his weapons and fitted with a reiatsu suppressing collar.

Stark took in the image of the man as he contemplated their situation and sighed before rubbing the back of his head in agitation.

He did not like this predicament at all and knew the shinigami might not be too keen on the idea he was about to propose to him either. But really, neither one of them had any choice in the matter. The order had been issued personally by Aizen, so there was hardly any wriggling room to go around the Lord of Hueco Mundo's order. Despite that though, Stark was determined to handle the matter presented to him as well as he could. He would be sure to try and treat the other as fairly as possible, not to either torment or abuse his ward unlike the other espadas who Stark knew would no doubt actively seek every opportunity to do so with their captives while attempting not to break any of Lord Aizen's stipulations.

With his mind made up Stark proceeded head on and stepped inside the gloomy cell.  
>XXX<p>

Stark moved to stand inside. "I'm here under orders to collect you." He began rubbing the back of his neck sleepily.

"I've been entrusted by Lord Aizen to act as your guardian and to look after you. You are to be released from your cell and to accompany me to live with me in my quarters."

Ukitake blinked.

"That is an odd change," Ukitake commented in confusion. "May I ask why?"

"I was ordered by Aizen to do so, and he did not elaborate on the purpose behind his plans."

XXX

Ukitake frowned. His delicate features twisting as he took in the latest development.

Here he was - where he had been separated from the rest of his friends after their defeat in the battlefield - thrown into a cage, left in solitude for weeks with nothing but his own thoughts for company, and now suddenly this strange deal?

Ukitake was bewildered. Why would Aizen want to do something like this?

But then again why did Aizen do anything to begin with? Maybe it was just because he was struck by some random whim perhaps?

"What will be expected of me in return?"

"If you accept it will be my duty to see to provide for all of your needs as well as protect you from arrancars or hollows that might seek to harm you," Stark answered. "And provided you do not try to harm me or my partner, or attempt an escape, no harm shall come to you.

"Do you understand?"

Ukitake deliberated the matter in his head and searched the Primera's face for any hint of deception or malice, but found neither.

If he stayed here there was no chance of him ever finding a way to escape, but perhaps if he accepted Stark's offer he may find an opportunity to make a dash for freedom and possibly rescue the others.

Ukitake took a few moments to think before answering.

"Hai," the white haired shinigami said. "I understand, Stark-san."

Stark nodded and turned motioning for the guard to release Ukitake. The guard entered, drew forward a set of keys, and removed the captain's chains.

When the manacles were removed Ukitake rubbed the sore skin of his wrists feeling incredible relief at no longer being bound by the heavy steel. He steadied himself against the wall and rose to his feet. Stark nodded before turning around and signaling him to follow.

Ukitake walked behind Stark down the corridor with the guard taking up the rear behind him to escort them. The white haired man took the time to contemplate his position. It was an unusual one and Ukitake could not say he was comfortable with it, but he really had no other choice and his opinion did not matter. To be alive under his enemy's rule and subject himself to his treatment was not a wise thing to do. Still, Stark did not seem to be the cruel type. Perhaps his situation won't be too bad.

As they were walking past empty cells Ukitake suddenly noticed a familiar figure seemingly napping at the back of one of the cells.

"Shunsui?" he called in wonder and disbelief.

The brunette raised his head from his chest at the sound of his name. Seeing his longtime friend and companion standing at his cell door clutching the bars he offered the other a tired smile.

"Hey, Ukitake!" the former captain hailed. "How's it going?"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake called, noticeably cheerful at beholding a familiar face after so long. "It is good to see that you are alright my friend."

"Same here, Jushiro."

Stark and the guard watched the display. The generic guard was just about to step forward, hand on his sword, ready to disciple the prisoner, when Stark held out his arm to stop him.

"Has he been chosen?" Stark asked the guard.

"No, Stark-sama. This one is far too powerful and too much a handful for the others to manage. Most of the espadas have already taken their charges and left. He is among those to be given to Szayel-sama's research department."

At hearing this, Ukitake's eyes widened in alarm.

His friend was to become a test subject and exposed to unnamed atrocities? He turned to his longtime compatriot with a forlorn gaze.

Seeing the fear in his ward's eyes Stark grew silent. Already a few minutes into his care and already the man was in distress. Stark did not like this. If he was forced to do this he was determined to do it right. He took a few seconds before speaking.

"Release him," he commanded the guard. "I'll take him as well."

Both Ukitake and Shunsui turned shocked eyes towards their captor.

"But Stark-sama! Lord Aizen specifically requested that only-"

"Lord Aizen commanded us to take as many as we wish, provided we can take care of them and handle them," Stark replied monotonously. "I am capable of handling two charges at once. Now release him."

The guard hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Hai, Stark-sama." The guard said as he moved to release the prisoner.

"Oho! It seems that I'm to join the band." Shunsui commented with amusement as the guard unbound his shackles.

Ukitake gave Stark a grateful look.

"Thank you, Stark-san."

Stark shrugged and turned away.

"Don't thank me yet," the Primera muttered under his breath. "Wait till you see what living with Lillynette is like."

XXX

When Stark entered through the door leading into his apartment he was greeted with a punch to the groin.

"Where the hell have you've been?" Lillynette demanded angrily as Stark doubled over in pain. "I've been waiting for your sorry ass to come back hours ago."

Lillynette was about to continue when she caught hold of the two individuals standing behind Stark gazing at the scene. One beheld it in amusement, the other with perplexity.

"You!" she pointed accusatorily at the worn figures. "What are you two doing here?"

"They're here because I was assigned to be their guard." Stark grunted, straightening as he began to feel the pain recede. Honestly! Could Lillynette for once not use violence as a means of greeting? "They're going to be living with us. So you might as well get used to them."

Lillynette scowled and turned to regard the two adversaries.

"Whatever." She said. "By the way a messenger came by while you were gone. He said to expect a visit from the infirmary tomorrow to check in on our guests. Guess now I know what he was talking about."

Stark nodded and moved to lead his two charges towards their rooms.

Los Noches was a vast place, vast enough so that each espada could have his or her very own private apartment without the need to share space with other arrancars, be it with their Fraccion or otherwise. Most Arrancars preferred to have their own apartments for privacy, although there were a few exceptions to the rules; such as Stark and Halibel whom both did not mind sharing with their respective Fraccions. The apartments were large enough for several people to inhabit comfortably. They contained a large living room, dinning room, and several bedrooms with private baths, more than enough space for Stark, Lillynette and their two new arrivals.

"Here are your rooms," Stark said as he pointed towards two doors down the hall from his. "You may clean up and rest and do whatever you want. I'll send up an arrancar to get you some clothes and have some food sent up from the mess hall."

Both captive men turned to share a look with his each other.

"Sounds good to me." Shunsui said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Stark-san." Ukitake replied with a small bow.

Stark rubbed the back of his head blustered as to what to say.

"Just remember that any attempt of escape or to harm me or Lillynette will result in punishment." He reminded.

"Sounds kinky!"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake reprimanded.

"If you need anything my room is the one over there. If you wish to shower your rooms have their private baths and clothes will be set aside for you by an arrancar shortly."

The gunman, having revised the rules, turned, and left the two men to their own devices.

"Watch them." He commanded Lillynette who was lounging on the cushions idly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Argh," Was Lillynette's non-committal answer, not even bothering to lift her head from the pillows or look in his direction.

Stark left the apartment and summoned one of the servant arrancars to him. He ordered for clothes to be brought up for his wards before heading to the mess hall to order some human food to be delivered to his room. He would have brought both prisoners down to the mess hall himself but thought that the two might be too drained and would like to head in to sleep soon after supping.

XXX

Once Aizen's first had left, Ukitake entered the bedroom assigned to him and closed the door. The room he found himself in was not displeasing. The chamber was large. It contained a four poster bed in the middle beneath a window over looking the night desert of Los Noches and two bedside tables on either side adorned with lamps. A huge armoire was set against the wall to the right and a full length mirror stood next to it. A desk and chair were set against the left side of a door on the left, no doubt the bathroom. The walls were mostly bare of any decorations or accessories - except for the mirror - signifying the room's lack of use.

He was alone in his room.

With no one to observe him the white haired shinigami once again tried to tug at the collar around his neck even knowing it would be of no use. From the moment the damned thing had been placed upon him and he had been trying everything he could think of to rip it off with no success.

He sighed and ran his hand through his tangled filthy hair. He winced when he found it oily and mussed and decided to head to the bathroom for a shower.

The bathroom was also built on a large scale. It contained a shower and a claw footed tub. There was a sink with a mirror, and also a door that led to a linen closet laden with towels and bathrobes.

Ukitake undressed, shedding his filthy outwear with distaste before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower. He sighed blissfully once inside. The feel of the spray of water on his sore body was heavenly. The chance to cleanse after so long duration in the dungeons came as a huge relief.

When the white haired captain finished rinsing off he stepped out and grabbed the towel he had brought with him to dry himself off before putting on the bathrobe. Leaving the bathroom he found clothes on the bed waiting for him.

The white outfit and shoes were similar to that of what the Arrancar wore only with a few slight adjustments. With no other clothes to cover himself Ukitake shrugged off the bathrobe and put on the outfit. It fit him perfectly.

Done, he decided to explore the room more thoroughly. He went through the drawers and closets finding nothing but extra clothing for him in the armoire, as well as sheets of paper and a notebook with pens in the desk. Done, he went to the window over the bed and looked out through the bars at the bleak terrains of Los Noches.

The sight of the white moon and sand was depressing. To think that the Soul Society had lost and now have to suffer the consequences of that defeat at the hands o their jailors was almost hard to believe. But it had happened, and they were paying the price for their weakness.

Ukitake did not kid himself. He knew from what he had heard and seen after being informed of Aizen's orders that the others were no doubt suffering. He and Shunsui seemed to have lucked out being Stark's charges. The Arrancar appeared to be a decent guy despite being on the former 5th captain's side. After all, the Primera had probably spared his friend unspeakable torments by choosing him as well as Jushiro as opposed to leaving him at the mercy of scientist.

With nothing else to do Ukitake left his room and headed towards Shunsui's.

XXX

Shunsui's room was similar to that of Ukitake's. After observing his quarters and spotting the bathroom door he too shed his clothes in favor of showering. He had scrubbed clean and was just getting finished dressing in his new clothes when the door opened and Ukitake peeked inside.

"Come in Jushiro, and tell me what you think?" he said turning, showing off in the new uniform.

"I think we have more urgent things to talk about than fashion Shunsui." Ukitake replied with a fond sigh.

"Hmm, yes we do." Shunsui said watching his friend enter and close the door behind him. When the white haired shinigami was drew near Shunsui reached forward and pulled the slighter man into a tight hug that was reciprocated with equal fervor.

After a few minutes both men drew back.

"Any luck getting your collar off?"

"No," Ukitake released the other in order to study the one around Shunsui's neck. He searched all around to try and see if there were any clasps or marks to help him figure it out. "And I don't see anything that could help me get yours off either." He said pulling away to sit on top the big comfy bed.

"We didn't expect it was going to be easy," Shunsui assured as he threw himself on top of the mattress, sprawling. He sighed in pleasure as he laid his sore back on the soft surface - a much better improvement over the cold concrete of his previous cell. "But even if we did find a way to remove them it would have been useless to escape. The place is crawling with Arrancars and we're both unarmed, not to mention outnumbered."

"I suppose you're right." Jushiro then added. "Also we don't know where most of the others are, so a rescue attempt would be quite difficult."

"Hmm, if we wanna escape here it is best that we bide our time for now." Shunsui stretched. "Get familiar with the place, see if we can locate the others, and maybe find out where our weapons are hidden."

They were about to continue when a knock on the door interrupted them.

XXX

Stark returned and saw that the food was set out in the dinning room before going to check on his wards.

He sensed both reiatsus in Kyoraku's room. So he bypassed Jushiro's empty one and headed there. He stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Are you both decent?" Stark asked.

"No, and haven't been so since our years as academy students." Shunsui replied boisterously.

Taking that as a yes, Stark grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"If you are both hungry dinner has been brought up." The Primera said in his usual bored tone before turning to leave.

XXX

Ukitake and Shunsui gazed at the table laden with all variety of food; more food then four people could possibly eat.

Lillynette eyed the steaming feast contemptuously. "Didn't know what you both liked so he had them bring up everything they had."

"This is quite generous. Thank you Stark-s..."

But upon turning to face the Primera, the trio found the arrancar in the living room sprawled across the pillows, napping.

The tiny girl scoffed at Stark's habitual laziness. Only a few hours awake before he was back to sleep again.

"Well, go on," the zanpakto said as she got up and moved to go to her room. "It's not poisoned or anything, and neither I nor baka-chan over there will be joining you."

"Aren't you going to eat too?" the former 13th captain asked. Shunsui had already sat at the table reaching for one of the bottles.

"And share some sake with us?" he began to pour some out into the cups.

"Shunsui! You do not offer alcohol to a child!" Jushiro protested over his friend's chuckling.

"I'm not a kid!" Lillynette yelled angrily, "We don't eat much. The spirit molecules here keep us mostly sated." the scantly dressed arrancar said. "I'll be in my room. Don't try anything funny while I'm gone or else you're going to have to answer to me." At the door she turned to give them plus the down and out Stark one last glare before closing the door behind her.

Both shinigamis stared after her before shrugging and beginning to eat. Obviously the girl's attitude was one of spirit and energy, something to get used to.

Soon after they had finished eating the two shinigamis did indeed start to feel tired and worn out just as Stark had predicted And with Stark obviously appearing not to care about what they did they opted to retire to their own rooms to rest.

So concluded the first day of what the former captains were to perceive as preludes to an interesting beginning.

TBC

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please remember to leave a review.


End file.
